


Oc Bio: Avatar Water Airbender oc.

by Flareburn_Fire



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flareburn_Fire/pseuds/Flareburn_Fire
Summary: Hi, i'm just putting my oc bio on here to be easily shared. Just let me know on what you think. If you do rp, just message me on Discord, it's Flare Fire#5729





	Oc Bio: Avatar Water Airbender oc.

Info:

Likes: waterbending, learning new things, likes going to action, but not anything real threats and likes animals and certain spirit animal

Dislikes: Bloodbending/benders, mean/bad people, being captured/bullied, and losing her pet and her necklace

Personality: she is kind towards people and anaimals, likes the action of Pro-Bending but not real threats. Likes/wanting to learning new things, but nothing about bloodbending, just a little knowledge about it. Enjoys being hanging around with animals. She is sometimes shy and stutters. And also gets overwealm when trying new things.

Bending: Waterbender and Airbending later on

Birth: depends on rp

Birth place: Southern Water Tribe

Age: 18-21/depends on rp

Hair color: Dark/Royal Blue, with orange faded color

Eye color: crystal blue

Species: Human/Neko

Pet: Dark Blue Fire Panda Ferret/similar to Apblue, Bolin pet

Necklace: Flame Yin Yang Necklace

Family: Ashe Fire(Mother), rest of the name are unknown. Her mother is a waterbender and her father is a firebender. Her grandmother was a airbender and her grandfather was a waterbender of both are from her mother side. Her grandparents and her Aunt and Uncle from her father side were mostly firebenders. Her Uncle of her mother brother and her Aunt from her mother side are airbenders.  
Backstory: Flare was born in a Southern Water Tribe and a ancester of Avatar YangChen(if able/agree on). Both of her grandparents passed away when Flare was at a very young age. She was discovered to waterbending at a very young age.

Flare wanted to learn about bending and its power behind it and how to use it. She started practice waterbending and started at the school at the age 6 and was doing alright and her teacher noticed on how Flare dodges and fight like a airbender using airbending. For her 8th birthday, her parents give her a present and it was a Flame Yin Yang necklace as a reminder of her parents and she promise to take special care of it. One day in school, Air Nomads benders came to her school to her classroom to show and talk about airbending. They asked a couple volunteers to demonstrate how to airbend and battle. And one of them was Flare to help out. The student demonstrate the airbending ability and then move to battle. The students throws airbending at Flare and she dodging them like a airbender and the Air Nomads were surprised by Flare by her movements and Flare counters it with water. A couple hours later and the school ended with the Air Nomads asked the teacher who was that girl was and they discussed about it.  
Few years later, at the age 12, one day at school, her teacher asked Flare if she would like to go to the Air Temple to study on and Flare was excited and said yes. Flare and her parents gotten to the Air Temple and she excited to learn. The Air Nomads asked some questions and asked about her family history and her parents answered them and the Air Nomads were shock to hear that her daughter is a ancestor of YangChen. Air Nomads never had a waterbender to train and might be the only person who could bend two elements. Flare spent a few years at the Air Temple to train and learn about it. 

One day, when Flare at the Library and spent some time at the library reading about the Avatars and Avatar Korra adventure. When she was reading, she was felt horrified by the word bloodbending and read the part about the feel and info about it. She stopped reading at that point of don't wanted to learn or talk about bloodbending. She spent meditating to clear her mind.

When Flare was in her mid teens when she returned to her home, she found a blue Fire Ferret outside and she took in as her pet and wanna keep it.  
One day when Flare was out taking a stroll with her pet, she caught herself by the gangsters and they took her pet and she was scared and crying as they beat up her pet with bending and yelling at them to stop it but then she use waterbending and fires water at them and they were screaming in pain by the waterbending that Flare did. She turned her fear into anger and use Scold on the gangsters to burning them, two of them were waterbenders and they barely use their bending powers because of the water too hot and burning them but able to use waterbending to cool them down and they barely made it out alive and ran away. Flare realized and was in shocked by what she did. She ran over to her pet and her pet was beaten up pretty badly but still alive and Flare ran to the healer to heal her pet. Once the healing process is occurred, they told her that her pet will recover and they asked her what happened. They were shocked from what Flare told them and they couldn't believed that a waterbender has a ability to make water hot. Flare asked them for guidance and they suggested to see someone specifically to help her control her waterbending temperature.

One day, after school when Flare was walking home Flare was walking alone and was being chased by gangsters and lost them, but she encounter their boss and they bloodbended her, and it wasn't a full moon and it was daytime. Flare was so terrified that she was screaming by the bloodending power and she couldn't do anything as the gangsters beated her up, but her pet caughted her senses and gotten the police rescue her and arrest the thugs for life.  
Years later when in her late teens, she heard about pro-bending and she started to like it when she watched it and been thinking to make a team or join a team that who needs a waterbender. She been practicing on pro-bending every day. She is still practicing on Airbending. She learned a ability of sensing other people bending power.

Flare during her Late Teens, she went to moved to Republic City for helping to teach her Airbending and guidance for controling her emotions for her water bending temperature. She went to take a ship with her pet, and saying goodbye to her mother and to the people that she knows.


End file.
